The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program.
In recent years, attention is being paid to three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images that allow stereoscopic image viewing. As a method for viewing 3D stereoscopic images, a binocular parallax method is being used more and more widely. The binocular parallax method causes a viewer to view a left eye image and a right eye image, between which a parallax is provided, thereby causing the viewer to stereoscopically view an image.
In order to detect an operation that is performed on this type of 3D stereoscopic image, position detection technology that detects an object in a 3D space is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2011-13778 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2010-55508.